


Comfort of an Angel

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is adorable, Cuddles, F/M, Ice Cream, Netflix and Chill, Wings, ben and jerries, cas being caring, cas being cute, cas's wings, grade A+ boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you having a bad day? Or have you been having bad days for a bit?</p><p>Is your favriout angel Cas?</p><p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



 

(Writing this for the lovely JaneDoe876 to cheer her up a bit. She let it slip her favrioute angel was Castiel. Here you go darling)

 

What a rotten day. It was one of those days when the whole world seemed to be against me

Everything went wrong, and dear god it was depressing 

I finally trudged though my front door, trying to ignore the squelching sounds of water in my boots and the cold drips running down my back in already soaked raincoat

I wanted nothing more to take a nice hot shower and curl up in my bed and forget about the world for a long while. I ripped off my coat, water that was trapped in the crooks and dips suddenly splashed out making me feel like I had brought a whole rain cloud in with me. How is that possible?

I caught my reflection in the mirror as I struggled to get my hood off. Oh god I look terrible. My hair was scraggly and dripping. I looked like a drowned rat

Great as if I could not be more depressed

I suddenly heard the flap of wings and I turned to see my guardian angel and my boyfriend. Castiel 

"Y/N are you ok. I sensed you are troubled"

"I'm fine honey. I just had one of those days" 

"What days?" asked the angel cocking his head slightly 

I smirked a little at that. Sometimes Cas was still a little clueless about the way us humans said things

"I mean I had a bad day silly" 

"Oh. May I hug you?"

"You know I would love that"

I did not care I was wet though and cold. Cas's hugs were to die for

I walked over to the angel holding his arms out and embraced him. For the first time all day I felt at peace with myself and relaxed. I buried my nose into his warm trench coat and breathed a deep sigh of happiness

I felt Cas wrap his arms around me tighter, but I could feel something draped over me. Like when you pull your hood on your jacket over your head. But this felt lighter and more soft

I looked up to see Cas had drew out his wings and held them over me. Cas knew how much I loved his wings, and I was lucky to have this blessing. I was not just his girlfriend. I was his mate. His soul mate, you see only angels mates can see their angels wings when they choose to show them. Others can only see the shadows when they are out

Cas's wings to me were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. They were huge and black and reminded me of a black swan or a ravens wings. They were soft, sleek and glossy. I reached up to touch the tips and giggled at how tickled my finger tips

"Do you feel better now Y/N?"

"I'm feeling much better now that you are here" I said reaching up my other hand to trace the stubbly face of my angel "How about I go and take a shower and we both cuddle up and watch some Netflix"

"I would like that very much Y/N" Cas smiled. I could see a little glint of excitement in his eyes, I knew all too much about the angels Netflix addiction 

\--------------------

"Oh this was much better" I thought as I left the bathroom. I was now clean and feeling much more human. As I was scrubbing my hair dry with the towel whenI was walking into my bedroom I was met with a lovely sight. I was expecting to see Cas sitting waiting on my bed for me 

But what I saw was Cas standing at the end of my bed. He was not in his normal trench coat and suit. He was wearing a well worn thin cotton shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms and his hair was all tossled making him look like an adorable puppy. On the bed was a small try and on it was a bucket of my favrioute ice cream. Ben & Jerry's. Along with a plate of PB&J sandwiches and a mug of hot chocolate that way I liked it, lots of cream and marshmellows. My bed was all plumped out and the covers were open ready for me to get in and get warm

"Oh Cas you are too much, you didn't have to"

"I just wanted to make you smile Y/N" 

"Well ten out of ten for you sweetie. Come on"

I walked over and took hold of Cas's hands and pulled him into my bed. We both got in a snuggled up and Cas wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the gentle thump of his heart. 

"What would you like to watch?" I asked as I scrolled though my Xbox trying to find my Netflix 

"The rest of this Game of Thrones would be nice. But it is rather complex as Dean told me" 

"Sure thing angel" I said reaching up to peck his lips "Sure thing"

 


End file.
